Vehicle travel can be affected by many different variables such as, other vehicles, objects, obstructions, hazards, and environmental conditions (herein referred to as hazards). As an illustrative example, traffic congestion, lane closures, disabled vehicles, collisions, and/or debris on a road can cause significant delays for vehicle travel and can compromise road safety. A driver of a vehicle may be unaware of these different variables that affect vehicle travel. In some circumstances, a driver is unable to see a hazard beyond a certain surrounding of the vehicle. For example, the driver's vision may be diminished or completely obstructed by a large vehicle, traffic congestion, and/or weather conditions. The driver's vision may also be reduced due to road geometry such as curvatures.
Further, the driver is generally unaware of intimate knowledge about the dynamics of other vehicles on the road and the drivers of the other vehicles. For example, the driver may not know the speed or maneuver intentions of other vehicles on the road. Vehicle sensory systems (e.g., radar, camera) implemented in the vehicle can detect some hazards. However, these sensory systems have a limited detection range within an immediate surrounding of a vehicle. Thus, the driver does not have information about obstructions further ahead or behind, neither at a road level nor at a lane level, outside of the surrounding environment of the vehicle. Vehicle communication with other vehicles and infrastructures can address some of the hazards discussed above when the information communicated is synergistically applied to a vehicle or many vehicles.